My best friend, vampiretobe
by JaneXme
Summary: Basically Edward's life before Twilight, before turning into a vampire. Seen from behind the eyes of his best friend, Evelyn Walters OH MY GOD.... SORRRRRRRYY! It's MasOOOON not Masen... Soorrryy!
1. Chapter 1 The Masonkid

October 9th 1916 Chicago

"Hey, hey are you listening? I said I don't want you around that Masen-kid anymore."

My mother was usually very nice, but when I did even the tiniest thing to let the neighbours talk, she'd scowl at me. It wasn't really smart not to respond, but I was so tired. It was just 10 o'clock in the morning, but I didn't sleep well. However, I'm not allowed to go to bed at this time.

"Oh mother, it's not like we're doing anything that might make our dear neighbours suspicious." The 'Masen-kid', or, for me, just Edward, was my best friend. I had very few friends, just some girls at school. But most of my time I spent with him. He didn't go to the same school as I did. His father didn't want him to be teached by _ordinary_ teachers. So he went to a private school.

"Well, all right then, but don't make me tell your father, he won't like it at all!"

"Mother! You wouldn't!" "Oh yes, I would. And don't you talk to me like that young lady!"

Oh, I hated it when she told me off for talking like that. It's not like she was so much better than I. Just older... A lot. That doesn't give her the right to talk like that to me though. My father wasn't much better. How much he wanted me to marry a rich boy, he didn't want me to actually marry the boy I was friends with. That doesn't bother me though; I don't see Edward like that. He's nice and I suppose he is quite handsome -If I have to believe the other girls in town.

But he was not for me. His parents were rich, I couldn't deny that, but they didn't like me around him much more than my parents did.

"Mother, I'm going to buy some grocery's okay?"

"Why? What do we need?"

"Oh, I was planning on maybe making a stew for dinner".

"You were? Hmmm, all right then, I suppose you can.

Money is in the jar, you can take out what you think you'll need. Not too much, though."

So I took some money out of the jar on the table and got to the grocer.

"Are you looking for something dear?"

"Eh, do you have..." This was getting stupid, I couldn't even read my own writing!

"Oh, I see! Could you please get me an egg plant and a pound of carrots please? Oh and a... 2, no three..."

"What's it going to be?" He pointed towards the line of people behind me.

"Yes, sorry, an egg plant, one pound of carrots and 3 onions please"

"Oh and some pepper, too!" I added hastily.

The grocer sighed. "Anything else?"

"No that's it, thank you."

"All right, that will be 13 dollars"

Oops, I only had 10.

"Never mind about the pepper then" The family would have to just do with a very mild stew.

"Ok, that'll be 10 dollars, now hurry up, people are getting irritated." He pointed at the line behind me.

"Yes sir, here's the money."

"Thank you, now get out" He winked.

I liked the grocer, he was usually positive. He could be very grumpy and when he was mad, he'd get you running away, screaming as you'd go.

Before I went home, I thought of visiting Edward, but as my mother got very angry if I came late, I decided that wasn't the best idea.

"Mother, I'm home!" I yelled, and she walked to me.

"Oh, great dear."

"Oh, and I didn't take enough money for pepper, so we'll have to do without."

"Oh honey, you know pepper is expensive. How much did you spend?"

"10 dollars, is that all right?" I was suddenly worried, could we lose such money?

My mother must've thought the same. But she just nodded.

"I think I'll go skin the potatoes then."

"Okay". She looked a bit distracted. Or maybe that was just me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, I hope you like this chapter. I kind of rushed it, so I don't know if it's any good.**

**Enjoy! 3**

Chapter 2 unpleasant news

The next day, I decided I would visit Edward. I needed to get his parents to like me. And so I started my journey. Not that it was a long one, about 2 miles.

When I arrived, I heard music. I thought it came from a gramophone, but it sounded too clear for that. Plus, it didn't jam at any random moment. But I wondered who was playing then.

I was quickly answered; as the butler let me in, I saw Edward moving his hands swiftly along the keys. Wow, I never knew he could play. This well!

"Hey" I said, as I entered the room.

"Hi" He quietly answered.

As I listened to the song, I slowly recognized it. I believe the song was called "Clair de lune" by Debussy, a respected composer of our time. I think it must have been a lot of emotions showing on my face. Shock, hurt, and so on. The last was strangely comfort. This was a song my grandmother used to play. She ceased to be about 4 months ago. Edward had known her too, but of course, not as well. He must've recognized the song too, for he stopped. Though why he knew was a riddle to me. Gran had never played in front of him.

"I'm ...sorry, I should've known."

No, that's okay." I realized there were tears running down my cheeks. "It's a beautiful song, please, continue."

And so he went on.

"I really am sorry

"Do you want to go see a landscape through a giant lens?"

He was _so_ obviously trying to change the subject. I appreciated that.

I had to laugh at his hopeful eyes, so innocent-looking. Of course I knew they weren't that innocent.

"Sure, but hey, aren't those things immensely expensive?" I couldn't ask such an amount of money of my mother, she would flip.

"Don't worry, I'll lend you some".

"No Edward, please stop lending me money!" I was strongly opposed to Edward lending me, well, practically anything (except maybe a piece of paper) because he always refused to accept it back. It was quite irritating, as if I couldn't care for myself! My mother was always happy though, when I got some food -for example- practically for free, so I didn't usually object. But now it was for useless amusement, and I found it wasteful. But of course, knowing Edward wasn't going to give up, being the terrible stubborn creature he was, I gave in.

"Just see it as an apologizing gesture!" He said, but he looked smug. He knew he had won and there was a victory-glint in his eyes.

"But you don't have anything to apologize for."

"Oh you're such a whiney.

"Henry, could you prepare the horses? Evelyn and I are going for a ride". And he took some money from the drawer in his father's desk.

The huge landscape was fun, I couldn't deny that. After peering at the lens for almost 2 hours, we went to eat something at a restaurant that was a little too slick for me. At least the food was good. People did stare at us, for we were quite young to be married or go alone without any parental supervision. I didn't care, it was fun. I hadn't gone anywhere with Edward for ages, so it felt good to do so again.

"Evelyn" He started when we were eating. I was surprised, he didn't normally speak while having any meal, this was a first.

"I'm thinking of joining the army"

"What?" I spoke just a little too loud. We had a few stern looks, but weren't disturbed.

"Join the army?" As I tried to calm myself down "My god, Edward! You're only 15! Not to mention your parents would miss you, _I_ would miss you." My voice was starting to pitch higher. If I didn't watch it, I'd start to yell.

"Not now, silly, but maybe in 2 years or so." He tried to comfort me, but it didn't do much. There was a war going on, and I didn't want Edward to participate. However, who was I to say that he couldn't. Being his best friend didn't really give me any status.

When we were done eating, we went to his house again and talked some more. Though neither about the army, nor the war, I couldn't help thinking about it.


	3. Chapter 3

This chapter is really short, isn't it?

Well, I still hope you like it. It's a little overdone and I'm not sure whether I´ve used some phrases correctly, but hey, life´s short

Chapter 3

Best friend/man

"Evelyn" I heard my dad call. "Could you come downstairs, please?" _Why did my dad need me to come downstairs? What was going on? _

These thoughts and many others like them wandered in my head. When I got down my father was waiting.

"Evelyn" This wasn't my dad. Edward was speaking. His voice was soft, but it was off.

"Could I have the honor of being your best man?"

What? I wasn't going to get married! Or... Was I? If my father had arranged one, well, then I don't know what I was to do, but I would be very angry.

"Father, who did you have in mind?" I asked him, trying to make it sound as poisoned as my system was now.

"A rich man living in a town just 7 miles away" He said. No, he hadn't noticed any poison.

"Father, did it ever occur to you that I don't _want_ to get married?" I couldn't believe his stupidity.

Edward coughed. I forgot he was still in the room. "I'd better get going, my uh, mother is probably getting anxious.

"No, Edward, stay!" I said, as sternly as I could.

He looked convinced, or at least didn't leave. "Might I suggest you meet him?" One could count on Edward to ruin my act.

"Meet him?" I was near shouting "How old is he, father?"

"He is 32 I believe." He said calmly.

"32?"I was really yelling now. "The man is over 15 years older than I am! He'll probably demand me to _please him_" I spat the last words out. "Do you want _that_ to make me vice?"

"Okay, that's it young lady. You are going to get married, whether you like it or not. Think about how good our family will live after you've become his wife." Now he was trying to make me feel guilty.

"You are going to your room and think about it. I don't care if what you end up thinking is refusal!

Edward, you'd best be going home!"

"Sir, I don't think forcing Eve into marriage is going to help your family. If you want more fortune, then call upon my family. They would help you."

"What did you call my daughter?"

"It's only short for Evelyn Sir, it's such a mouthful" I couldn't believe Edward was actually contradicting to my dad.

"Well, we don't need your help, thank you very much" Pride was winning over reason.

"But you just said it would help the family if she married that bloke."

"Yes, but it's not a necessity! "

He sighed and turned to me.

"Eve, you'd best marry him. It would be..." As he was struggling with his words, I quickly took advantage of his silence.

"Dad, Edward, if you all want me to marry him, I would simply object in any way possible."

And with that, I ran out of the house, hoping I wasn't followed, because Edward had his horse and that was much faster than I was. I didn't look behind, I don't think I even looked ahead. I just ran.


End file.
